


Primarina's Swim

by AWF



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Summary: Warm sun, salty sea breeze, and hot Primarina pussy. What more could any trainer ask for?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Primarina's Swim

Cam sat with knees bent, heels dug in the sand, trying his best to keep his toes in the air. He couldn't stand the way it felt to have sand between his toes. He couldn't stand to have it anywhere else either, but he would have to soldier through and deal with it.

The only thing worse than the sand was the sun. A giant ball of burning space gas, beaming down invisible rays of cancer inducing radiation. And some people were crazy enough to run around almost naked in it and call it having fun. As far as Cam was concerned, the beach was the last place he would consider fun.

And yet, here he was, sitting in the sand at the edge of the water, wearing nothing but a frown and a pair of orange, floral pattern swim trunks that for a little too loosely. But he wasn't here for his own pleasure. He was here for one of his Pokemon, Primarina.

Cam was a Pokemon trainer. Meaning he traveled around from place to place training animals, Pokemon, in order to fight other trainers and their Pokemon. Animal fighting was not only legal, it was actually encouraged. They even had nationally recognized gyms and held regular tournaments. Pokemon fighting was a sport. And a very popular and lucrative one it was.

As far as trainers went, Cam was pretty mediocre. Not because he wasn't a good trainer. He was. Cam had what he thought was a good team. All the trainers he had won battles against over the years thought so as well. It wasn't his abilities as a trainer that made him mediocre, it was his lack of enthusiasm.

Cam didn't have anything to prove to anyone. He knew he was a good trainer. He didn't need fame and notoriety that came with competing in the regional league matches. He wasn't concerned with trying to catch and train rare and exotic breeds of Pokemon. He liked the ones he had, and, more importantly, his Pokemon liked him.

That was the only reason why he would be where he was at the moment. Primarina was a water type Pokemon, and she loved a good swim in the cool sea water. So when the route Cam had taken traveling between one town and the next took him close by the coast line, he decided he might as well swing by and give his Primarina a good swim.

So here he was, sitting on the grainy, wet sand, in the hot, burning sun, squinting his dark green eyes as he stared out over the water as the tide swayed back and forth, coming a few feet short of where he was sitting. He had found a nice little secluded cove where he could let his Pokemon enjoy the water as long as she wanted to without having to be bothered by any other people, especially not any other trainers. Trainers at the beach were the worst, because they always carried to least amount of money to pay out after a friendly battle.

Primarina was out there somewhere, under the water. She had been for a while now. His Primarina would be breaking the surface for air soon, he knew. Cam ran a hand through his shoulder length, chestnut colored hair and hooked it back behind his ear.

Suddenly, a larger than usual wave crashed against the shore, and with it came his Primarina. She pushed herself out of the water up onto a large rock that protruded from the water at a slight angle, holding her upper body aloft with her two large flippers of forearms while her lower body and tail draped over the edge of the rock and back into the salty sea water. It was a dramatic scene, foamy water filling the air behind her as Primarina’s long, teal blue hair fell wistfully down her shoulders and across her back. It was very reminiscent of a certain scene from a certain kid's movie about a certain mermaid.

“Knock it off, Prim,” Cam called out over the sounds of the waves, “You'll get us in trouble for copyright infringements.”

Primarina rolled her big, baleful eyes and dove back into the water. A few seconds later, she reemerged closer to the shore where her trainer sat. Her head popped out of the water first, followed by her shoulder, torso, and all the rest of her.

As a species, Primarina could be classified as otariidae, or, simply put, sea lions. Primarina’s body was designed to be the body of an apex see predator. She had a long snout that ended with a small, rounded, pinkish red nose that she used to 'boop’ things, as Cam put it. The long, bluish hair that tumbled down her back was held up by an assortment of pearl like adornments, tied off again near the end with another line of similar, but smaller pearls. That hair was in for one hell of a brushing later.

A slender neck ran down to slim body the color of fresh white snow. A whisper, sheer sort of material fell over her shoulder and ran down to the center of Primarina's chest. She had a pair of large flippers for forelimbs, and though it was awkward to use them to move around on dry land, Cam knew that in the water, she could use them to propel herself along at alarming speeds, and maneuver around in ways that would fill a professionally trained circus acrobat with envy.

Her lower body was all tail. More of the semi opaque material skirted around Primarina’s waist her where upper body and lower met. Her body grew a bit wider at what Cam imagined would be her hips if she had legs instead of a tail. Her tail was a deep blue in color, a stark contrast to the porcelain white of her upper half, and shimmered marvelously in the bright sunlight. A ring of reddish, fin like spikes grow out from around the upper end of her tail, angled back towards the end of it, that acted like rudders in the water to help twist, turn, and cut her way through with less resistance. Primarina’s tail narrowed towards the end, where it flared back out and ended in a split tip that was as snow white as her upper half.

In a world, Cam would have described her as elegant. He was a bit picky when it came to what Pokemon he would or wouldn't train. There were two main criteria by which Cam judged them. The first was how effective they were to use in battle. He took into account all manner of information, such as their typing, what sort of moves and abilities they learned, and how much experience they needed to grow. Secondly, he based his decision on how they looked.

Perhaps it was a little vain, but Cam would prefer to train a slightly weaker Pokemon as long as it were prettier than the next. There were all manner of amazingly powerful Pokemon out there to be trained, and many of them were stronger than the ones Cam kept. But they were ugly. To Cam, anyways. Superficial? Sure. But it was his decision to make, and that's how he made it.

Once she has cleared the water, Primarina shuffled her way across the warm sand under she was next to Cam. She smiled pleasantly as she grabbed at Cam’s arm with her flippered paws.

“No, Prim,” he said in a droll tone, “You swim, I'm staying right here.”

But Primarina was insistent. She stares at Cam with her big, watery eyes and whined as she gave his arm another tug. She thought it was a perfect day for a swim and she wanted her trainer to enjoy the water as much as she was.

He wasn't having any of that, though. Cam reached his arm up in a way that frees it from his Pokemon’s grip and patted her head. He knew she was just trying to coax him into taking a swim with her, he just didn't care for saltwater.

“Go on, Primarina,” he said as he stroke the fine, soft fur atop her head, “You’re the water type Pokemon, not me.”

Primarina huffed. She pushed herself over and laid her body across Cam’s lap. Cam wasn't the tallest person alive, but he was really short, either. He was a few inches under being six feet tall, but Primarina was as long as he was tall, and weighed almost a hundred pounds. And now he had it all laid across his legs.

She knew he didn't want to get any sea water on himself, but she was still dripping wet, and she was rubbing the water that was still on her body all over his. She figured he wouldn't have an excuse not to swim now.

“Prim, you're terrible,” Cam tried to push her off, but he couldn't help but smile at her desperate antics, “Absolutely terrible.”

Primarina turned her flippers and crossed them under her chin as she glanced back at Cam innocently, while she swished the end of her tail back and forth.

“I swear, Prim, some days you're completely-”

Before Cam could make whatever observation about his Pokemon he was about to make, he balked. If he hadn't been so distracted, he might have noticed how far back the tide had gone. A large swell had built up and was about to crash into them. There wasn't enough time to react. Before Cam could even think enough to hold his breath, he and his Pokemon were hit by a wall of water that was nearly twice as tall as he was.

The whole world turned into a disorienting shade of deep blue. The wave carried Cam back out with it. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings. He wasn't hurt, just a little winded. Once he figured out which way was up, he started swimming that way. Which a gasp, he filled his lungs with much needed air once his head was above the surface.

Luckily, he hadn't been carried too far away from shore. He started paddling his way through the water until the water was shallow enough for his feet to reach the sandy ground below.

Once he had reached a point where the ground felt solid enough for him to keep his footing, he stopped and turned back towards the water to see where Primarina had gone off to. Being an aquatic Pokemon, he knew she wouldn’t have been nearly as fazed by the whole incident as he had been.

She surfaced a few yards out, in the deeper water. As he suspected, he seemed to less worse for wear, except..

Sitting lopsided on top of Primarina’s head was a pair of bright orange, floral pattern swim trunks. Just as Cam noticed, the water receded again, going down as far as his knees, exposing, well.. everything. Primarina brought her flipper up and tries to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle.

Distracted again, neither of them noticed that the reason the water was going down was because another large wave was coming in right behind the last one. Cam looked on as the rising water lifted Primarina up and carried her with it.

As the wall of water loomed over Cam, he took a moment to contemplate his life, to really think about everything that has led to him being in this particular spot at this moment in time. He simply resigned himself to his fate with a sigh and said a quick, “Whatever.”

Just like that, the wall of blue covered him. Once more did the world around him swirl in a sickeningly disorienting way. He was powerless against the force of nature. All he could do was let the water carry him where it wanted to until it calmed down again.

When he finally opened his eyes, he wasn't submerged any longer. This time, the water had pushed him down into the soft, wet sand. Completely naked as he was, he had sand in every place imaginable, and some that weren't. Not only that, but the water had deposited his Pokemon right across the top on his body were that they were laying face to face with each other.

Perhaps it had been the wave. Perhaps not. Cam knew, despite her innocent facade, Primarina had a streak that was almost too mischievous at times. It was entirely within the realm of plausibility that she had seen an opportunity to catch him while he was vulnerable and took it.

Either way, there he was, naked, drenched, with tiny bits of sand crawling into all of his most private places, while Primarina lay sprawled out across the top of him.

“You're terrible.” Cam reached up and pulled his shorts off her head. Somehow, they had managed to ride out the wave without being lost to the sea.

Primarina smiled down at her trainer. She had that look in her eyes. Cam wondered how such big eyes could look as could as they did at times. She pushed his upper half off of his torso, supporting herself on her flippers, but leaned her head down and touched her nose to his. He had been booped.

“Come on, Prim,” Cam said, glancing off to the side, “I thought you wanted to go for a swim.”

She waited until he looked back up before she touched their noses together again in reply. Cam just sighed and gave her a disgruntled frown.

“Get off me, you big lummox,” her fussed as he reached up and pushed back on her chest.

Primarina rolled her eyes and started pushed herself off the length of his body.

“I can't wait until we get back to town so I can wash the sand out of my-” Cam was cut short. A sudden chill shot up his spine, causing him to cut his sentence off short and grind his teeth together.

He looked down to see that his Pokemon hadn't pushed herself completely off of his body. She had gotten down as far as his legs and stopped. She had her forelimbs to either side of his legs and had her head lowered down.

Caught him when he was vulnerable indeed. If he had thought the cold water would have kept him from getting aroused, Primarina saw to it that he was wrong. Cam was definitely sailing at full mast by now. Primarina pulled her head back and ran her tongue all the way up the length of his now fully erect member.

“Ok, Prim,” Cam said once he was able to speak again, “You've had your fun. Now get back in the water, or we’re headed back to town.”

But Primarina did not get back in the water. She gave him a smile, those eyes looking as coy and sensual as ever, ran her tongue back down his shaft, and close her mouth around his penis again, all without ever breaking eye contact with.

Fine. Cam decide that he would let her have her fun for now. At the rate she was going, he wouldn't last long anyway. Once she had gotten what she wanted out him, he was sure she would go right back to what she was doing before.

Besides, it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying himself. He was. Quite a lot, as a matter of fact. Primarina was pretty talented at her current task. If Cam didn't know better, he would have a hard time believing a carnivorous animal with a mouth full of sharp teeth could be so good at sucking a dick. But she wasn't leaving him any room to doubt that she was.

Primarina worked him over for a few good minutes. She seemed to enjoy working her tongue over the head of his swollen cock while she sucked. Cam didn't mind. He just hoped she didn't mind that she was about the get a throat full of his semen. He knew she wouldn't. But then, before he had quite reached his limit, she stopped.

“Prim, what-” Cam looked down to see what was wrong.

Nothing was wrong, per se. Primarina was just shifting gears. She was a Pokemon, an animal, but she was always a female. And right now she had female desires just as much as one of Cam’s own species. She didn't care that he was an entirely different kind of animal than she was. She didn't care if what they were doing was right or wrong. All she cares about was that he was her trainer, and she was his, and right now she had a need that only he could fill. A need of pure lust.

She moved her body back up his until their hips were aligned. It was nice that they were about the same length when they were both laying down. She could lean down and boop her nose against his again.

“You're awful, Prim,” cam said with a smile.

Primarina smiled back. She never looked away. She liked to see him, liked to know that he liked what she was doing. She pushed her tail back and down against his body. With expert talent, she managed to catch his erection against herself in such a way that he slid effortlessly in without even needing to use a hand, or flipper, to guide it.

She held herself there, his penis sheathed to the hilt in her body. Primarina didn't move. She didn't have to. Cam could swear that she was hotter on the inside than any human girl his penis have ever entered. And wetter. Not just because she spent so much time in the water. This was her wetness.

He could feel her muscles around his cock. Her tail was a powerful tool used to swimming, and sometimes even as a weapon, but all those powerful, animalistic muscles had a completely different use at this moment.

Without even moving her body, Primarina tightened the muscles that ran along the underside of her tail. He result was the muscles of her vagina tightening around Cam’s cock in a grip of velvety soft iron. She watched his head lull back into the sand as his eyes closed. She knew he enjoyed this. She liked watching him enjoy it. She enjoyed doing it. She did it again. And again.

Cam opened his eyes again. His breath was heavy and ragged. Each time she contracted around him, it was like an electric current was sent racing from his penis up his spine. Human girls could learn a few lessons from her. But then again, human’s bodies were built differently, they worked differently. Besides, who needed a human? Primarina had all the right parts required to do what they were doing. And, as a Pokemon, she was probably a more faithful companion than he could ever hope to find within his own species.

“You are just awful,” he said to her as he gazed up at those watery blue eyes.

Primarina responding by lowering her snout and touching their noses together again. Then she tilted her head slightly, slide her nose past his, and pressed their lips together.

Cam wrapped his arms over head back as his kissed his Pokemon with a passion that surpassed any bias over what it was he was kissing. Primarina pulled her head back when she was done and looked down at him, her trainer, her male. Human? What did it matter. He was her friend. Her mate. He was hers.

“Well, what are you waiting for,” Cam asked as he looked up at Primarina with a smirk, “Are you going to fuck me, or what?”

Or what was not an option to Primarina at this point. She leaned down and licked Cam across his lips, a wild, lustful look to her, then kissed him again. While their lips were locked together again, she began moving her body, rocking across him, grinding herself against his body, impaling herself on his cock. She had needs, desires, and she worked eagerly to satisfy them.

Cam, for all he was worth, simply enjoyed the ride. Who was he to deny one of his Pokemon something as natural and simple as releasing their sexual desire? Screw that. Primarina was one of the sexiest animals he had ever in his life encountered and he was more glad than he hoped she ever found out that she let him bury his cock in her. He would have fucked back, but she had him pinned down in the sand and he couldn't get enough leverage to move. Ah well. She was doing fine. Why stop her?

She rode him until he lost track of time. How long has it been? By now, he had been in his Pokemon longer than she had been in the water. But they couldn't go on for ever. Cam was the pinnacle of fitness. You had to be fit to be a traveling Pokemon trailer. But even he had limits. It was impossible not to, when such a tight pissy was milking you for everyone or was worth, even if it belonged to a Pokemon.

Primarina was no better. She could feel it, deep inside herself, her satisfaction waiting to be released. She took to it with a extra dose of enthusiasm as her anticipating orgasm approached.

And then, it came. Primarina came. Waves and waves of riveting ecstasy swept through her body, much like the waves of the sea behind them. The pulsating sensation of Primarina’s pussy as it clamped down on his penis was all it took to send Cam over the edge.

He arched his back and pushed himself up, making sure he had as much of himself inside of her as possible. He lost all perception of time and space and he came. His balls tightened up so hard, it felt like they were being squeezed. He shot his seed into her, over and over, until he felt like he would never be able to bust a nut again.

Just like that, it was over. A day at the beach with his Pokemon had turned into a wild, unrestrained romp that had ended in a pair of orgasms strong enough to break a diamond.

Cam lay there, panting, breathless. Primarina worked to regain her breath as well as she pushed her upper half off of his body. She smiled. She had made her trainer happy, she knew. Not to mention, she had cum her own brains out in the process. Two birds, she supposed.

Cam smiled up at her. “Primarina, you're just-”

He stopped again. How many times would it happen? They really ought to learn to pay more attention to the tide. Cam looked up past Primarina’s face in time to see the wall of blue coming down above them.


End file.
